Capsule Corp Romance
by Stratas
Summary: Ki blasts, pranks, bonding & lemons. B/V get together, takes place in the 3 years before the andriods. Chapter 13 is up
1. What else can happen

A/N: I had to repost this story under R rating. Although the first 4 chapters is still up under NC-17 I can no longer access them to change or edit them. I will upload the other 3 chapters soon and then add chapter 5. I had this story already planned out; it was going to have quite a bit of detailed lemon scenes. I not sure how much detail I will be able to put in with it rated R but I will be adding as much as I can.  I'm giving fair warning that this story will have as much lemon as I can get away with. Anyway thanks to everybody that reviewed the story already.  For those of you who are reading this that haven't read it, I hope you like it, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

                         ~Thoughts~

               ^Change location or time^

           "Onna!"

          The early morning silence was shattered by Bulma's alarm clock, his voice echoed through out the halls of Capsule Corp.  When she didn't get up, he went stomping up the stairs and started banging on her door.  "Onna get your lazy ass up and fix my breakfast!"

          Bulma just turned over and pulled the covers over her head, muttering curses about a certain saiyan prince.  When she didn't answer, he broke the door down, stormed over to her bed, and ripped the covers off.  "I said get up now Onna!"

           "Go away!" 

           "I want my breakfast!"

           "Look if someone hadn't had me up all night fixing the GR then your food would be ready!  Now go away!" 

           "I need my food so I can get back to training."

           "Kami forbid that something should keep you from training.  Look Vegeta I'm tired go find my Mom to cook for you."

           "Now Onna!"

           "Uh fine your highness!" ~ There's no point in arguing with that jerk, this has become a daily routine with him. ~

         She got out of bed, passing by him on the way out she noticed that he had nothing on but his smirk and black spandex shorts that showed off his perfect body.  While she had on a purple pajama shirt and shorts set that complemented her figure with her hair framing her face.  He followed her down to the kitchen and sat in "his" place at the table to wait for his food.

        While she was cooking, her thoughts began to wonder to her house guest.  ~ Can't he ever put any clothes on it seems he dose this to draw attention to himself.  All he ever wears is those shorts since he moved in here.  You would think he has nothing else.  Well at least I have something nice to look at all day like his bronze flesh over rippling muscles, flame like hair, eyes you feel like your drowning in, and that sexy smirk of his.  Kami did I just think that, now I know the world is ending. ~   His voice broke into her train of thought.

           "Onna you better watch it or you'll burn the food not that it will taste that much different anyway."

           "Look if you know what's good for you you'll go away and leave me alone till it's done!  I'll call you when it's ready."  Vegeta fazed in behind her.       

           "Is that a threat?" he purred in her ear. 

           "What if it is?" she said without turning around.

           "You'll soon learn-", he didn't finish, just fazed back to his seat.

           She turned to face him, "What-"

           "Morning dear."

           "Hi, Mom Dad.  Breakfast will be ready in a little while."

           "There's no hurry." said Dr. Briefs as he sat down.

           "You need any help?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

           "No I got it."

           "Okay."

           As Mrs. Briefs sat down Vegeta got up and left without saying a word and headed out to the GR. ~ Hmm what's gotten into him, he sure is acting weird today.  Still him being that close sent chills up my spine.  With the day just starting, I wonder what else can happen. ~ 

^In the GR^

           Vegeta was pacing back and forth.  ~ What has gotten into me?  Why is that Onna invading my thoughts with her silky hair, eyes that change with her moods, her cream colored skin, quick mind, and shapely body?  Argh I've got to stop fantasizing about her and concentrate on my training.  That's it; it's time to up my training that should get her out of my mind. ~  With new determination he set the controls for the gravity and started a complicated series of punches and kicks intent on erasing her from his mind. ~  30 minutes later, there was a knock on the GR door, so he turned the gravity off, walked over and opened the door.  " What the hell do you want, can't you see that I'm busy?"

           " I was coming to tell you breakfast is ready!" Bulma yelled back then turned and stomped to the house.  He just closed the door and followed her.  When he got inside Bulma was setting the plates on the table so he walked over and sat down in his chair.  There were 9 plates of sausage and bacon, 9 plates of pancakes, and 9 plates of hash browns, each plate was piled high with food.  Vegeta took several plates of everything and started wolfing it down, when he was done with them he grabbed several more, leaving 1 plate of everything for the Briefs.  When he was done, he got up left his dishes on the table and headed back out to the GR.  The Briefs were about half way done when he left so they continued eating in silence.  When Bulma was done, she got up and started loading their dish washer Mrs. Briefs soon stood and helped her.

           " Well I'm going to my lab and work on that new project, see you ladies later." said Dr. Briefs.

           " Bye Dad."

           " Bye Honey." 

           " Mom I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed."

           "Alright sweetie." Bulma headed up to her room and started picking out her clothes.  Her room is enormous with a king sized iron canopy bed, night stands on each side with a phone on the right one, dresser, full length mirror, huge walk in closet, a vanity sat on another wall, and sliding glass doors leading to her balcony.  Her walls are white but the, curtains, carpet, canopy, and comforter was peach. 

            "Let's see what to wear today, this will be good." she said as she pulled out a short blue sun dress with spaghetti straps, bra and panties out of the dresser, and a matching pair of sandals.  She grabbed the dress and underwear and headed into her connecting bathroom. 

           Her bathroom is gigantic with a Jacuzzi tub on one side, a shower stall on the other, and a cabinet in between the shower and tub.  The room was also white but the tile, towels, sink, cabinet, and shower curtain was peach to match her room.  She then proceeded to strip, jump into the shower, after adjusting the water temperature, and started washing her hair.  15 minutes later she got out and took 2 towels out of the cabinet dried off with one, wrapped her hair in the other one then got dressed, and walked over to the sink to brush her teeth.   

           After she was done, she took the towel from her hair, grabbed a comb, and started combing her hair as she walked into her room and sat down at the vanity.  When all the knots were out, she braided her hair, slipped on her shoes, and walked down the stairs into the living room.  

^Living room^

           Their living room was spacious with a pale green over sized sofa, loveseat and chair, coffee table, big screen TV, satellite dish, DVD player, and VCR.  There are pictures of everybody spread out all over the walls.  The carpet is a darker green color, with sheer curtains over the windows.  Her Mom was sitting in the chair reading a magazine.  " Mom I'm going to go out for a little while."  Bulma said picking up her purse. 

           " Fine dear I'll see you later." she called as Bulma went out the front door.  She walked out in the yard, pulled a capsule from her purse, pushed the button, and threw it on the driveway.  When the smoke cleared there sat a bright red convertible with the top down.  She got in and raced off to the mall. 

^Mall^

           20 minutes later she pulled up to the main entrance got out of the car capsuled it and headed inside.  The mall is huge with hundreds of stores.  Once inside she headed over to her favorite store to see if they had any new clothes in.  When she got there, the sales lady greeted her, " Hi Ms. Briefs we just got in a shipment would you like to see it."

           "Yes, wonderful."

           "Great it's in the back have a seat and I'll bring some stuff in your size.  Is there anything special your looking for?" the lady asked before she walked off.

           "No, not really," Bulma said sitting down.  3 hours later, she walked out of the store with a new bathing suit, several new outfits, and everything in a capsule.  ~ Hmm it's almost lunch time I'd better get home and cook his royalness something to eat before he pops a vein or blows something up.  Maybe I'll just pick up something. ~    On the way out she called the pizza place by her house and ordered 10 extra larges with everything on it, 10 cheesy breads, and 10 chicken wings.  After she exited the mall, she threw the capsule on the ground hopped in the car and drove away.

^At home^

           By the time she got there, Vegeta was terrorizing the delivery man and laughing that evil laugh of his.

           "VEGETA!  Stop shooting ki blasts at him now!"

       Don't forget to review.


	2. That's a disturbing thought

A/N: I was able to go ahead and upload chapters 2-4. I had to edit them a little because I found some grammar and spelling errors that I had made, but other than that, I changed nothing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

                     ~ Thoughts~

         ^ Change location or time^

^ Kitchen^ 

            Bulma and Vegeta were sitting at the table eating their pizza.  "Your not happy unless you've scared at least 1 person a day, are you?"  Bulma demanded.   

            He didn't answer, just kept on eating.  "You just had to make him run all over the yard by shooting at him didn't you.  I'll be lucky if he don't sue!"

           He still just kept on eating.  "It was pretty funny though when he peed his pants and took off screaming down the road."

           That earned her, a self satisfied smirk from him.  ~ There goes that smirk of his again, does he always have to look good when he does that.  I think if he ever did smile, I'd probably die of shock, although the smirk suits him.  I have to admit, I had a hard time trying not to laugh.  But that would have only encouraged him more and I did enough of that just now by admitting that it was funny. ~  "What are you smiling at Onna, like what you see?" 

           "As if someone would find you attractive, besides I was remembering a joke I heard earlier."

           "You don't lie very well."

           "It's not a lie!"

           "Then why were you staring at me?"

           "I wasn't staring!"

           "Then why are you blushing?" 

           "I'm not blushing!"

           "Right."

           "Your so annoying you know that?"

          "I know, I try," he said with a smirk. 

           "Argh I'm going to go watch TV," she said getting up, stomping to the living room, and sitting down on the couch.  ~ That Onna is so easy to get flustered.  This is getting to be fun.  She is beautiful when she blushes.  Were did that come from?  I need to get back to my training so I can become a super saiyan and beat that idiot. ~  With his mind made up, he left the kitchen and headed back out to the GR.

^Living room^

           ~ He just loves to aggravate me, it was almost like he was trying to flirt with me. Ha Vegeta flirt, now that's a disturbing thought.  It's getting late I'd better go help Dad with that project of his and put my new clothes away. ~   So she got up, took the capsule from her purse, and headed up to her room to change before going to the lab.

^Lab^

           "Hi Dad, how's it coming," Bulma said as she came into the room.  She was wearing a pair of old cut off jeans that was very short and a tight midriff black tank top.

           "The prototype is coming along fine we're almost done with it, if the testing proves that it's safe it can be released to the public in a few months." 

           "How long till it's done?"

           "A few days, all we have left to do is check for errors, and then boot up the system to see how it's going to run."

           "Great, how can I help?"

           "Go check the read out on the internal sensors for any system malfunction."

           "Okay."

^Around Midnight^ 

            Bulma was finally coming out of the lab having got about a third of the checks done on the system.  ~ Man, I'm tired who knew it would take that long to fix a problem with the operating system.  I'd better eat something before going to bed I did miss dinner. ~  She closed the door, locked it, and headed off to the kitchen for a snack.  When she walked into the kitchen she saw you know who raiding the fridge.  "What are you doing?"

           "I'm changing the light bulb, what do you think I'm doing."

           "Ha ha very funny," she said looking at his toned back and rear in those spandex shorts.  ~ Mmm, great view. ~

           "Staring  again?

           "NO!" ~ How did he know? ~

           "You can't help but look."

           "Get over yourself."

          "I'm just stating the obvious," he said with his head still in the fridge.

          "Yea in your dreams."

           "No in yours," he purred turning his head to look at her.  Bulma had to suppress a shiver at his tone. 

           "What are you getting at?" 

           "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said taking armloads of food out and sitting it on the counter.

           "What's with you today?  You've been acting weird all day and what exactly are you getting at?"

           "Just that I have an effect on you," he said closing the fridge door.

           "Sure you do, in fact I can barely contain myself when I'm around you.  All I want when you're around is for you to take me in your arms and kiss me.  I have since you came to live here." she said as sarcastically as she could.

           "Finally the truth comes out.  I always wondered why you invited me to live with you," he said turning around to face her with a smirk on that handsome face of his. 

           "Besides that's not such a bad idea anyway," he said walking towards her at a slow steady pace.

           "What are you doing?"  Bulma started backing up from him and bumped into the kitchen table.

           "Proving my theory," he said stopping in front of her with a smirk.  He put his hands on the table; one on each side of her, effectively blocking her with his arms then leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.  As he continued to kiss her, Bulma closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.  Slowly he moved his arms to encircle her waist deepening the kiss.  His tongue slowly traced the out line of her lips as if asking for entrance.  ~ What's that?  Is he purring? ~  When he realized what he was doing he quickly pulled away from her with the same smirk as always on his face to cover it up.

           "I see that I was right," he said in a low husky voice stroking her cheek.  Bulma didn't say anything, she just pushed away from him, walked over to the counter grabbed some food and went up to her room.

           Vegeta watched as Bulma left then he picked up his food, took it to the table, and sat down to eat.  ~ Why did I do that, was it to prove that I was right or did I want to kiss her?  I wanted to continue but then I had to start purring.  She probably thinks I did it to annoy her. ~  He pushed those thoughts from his mind and started eating.  When he was through, he put the dishes in the sink and went up to his room.  Vegeta's  room was plain with an oak bed, dresser, nightstand, a large closet, and a connected bathroom.  The walls were white, but the carpet and comforter was black as are the bathroom tiles, sink, and shower curtain.  He walked into the bathroom, peeled off his training shorts, took a quick shower got out and flared his ki to dry off.  He then walked over to the sink, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

^Bulma's room^

           Bulma was sitting on her bed thinking as she ate her food.  ~ Why did he do that?  Was it just to humiliate me?  But what about him purring it seemed like he was enjoying it too.  He sounded just like a little kitten when he did that, it was so cute.  He was so gentle during the kiss, not at all like I thought it would be.  He has me so confused I don't know what to do.  Even with what he said he acted like he wanted to continue.  I'll never figure it out tonight anyway, I guess I should go on to bed. ~  With her mind made up Bulma got up, put on a pink nightgown, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  When she came out, she turned the light off and crawled into bed.

Don't forget to review.


	3. What the hell are you doing

                          ~Thoughts~

               ^Change location or time^

            The sun was slowly peeking through the curtains, rousing a sleeping Bulma, who had been tossing and turning all night.  ~ I wish the sun would go away.  I'm not ready to face him yet. ~

           "Onna!  Get up!" Vegeta yelled from the kitchen  ~He's right on time. Well I can't hide up here, he would just come looking for me anyway.  Besides that would be like letting him win and I won't let him.  He started this, but I'm going to finish it. He'll probably try to ignore me anyway.  Well he can try to but he'll have a hard time doing so.  Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it. ~

           "Shut up, I'll be down in a few minutes!"  Bulma yelled as she got out of bed to take a shower, brush her teeth, and get dressed.  On her way out of her room, she picked up her CD player and headphones then headed down stairs.  She was wearing a yellow tube top and white shorts that barely covered her butt.  Her hair was up in a ponytail.  

^Kitchen^

            Vegeta was sitting in a chair brooding as usual with his back to her when Bulma came through the doorway.  ~ Boy, he looks madder than usual. ~

           "Hurry up and fix my breakfast!" he said without turning around.  Bulma just ignored him, turned up her cd, and started cooking as slowly as she possibly could.  40 minutes later, she was still cooking and the prince's patience was gone. 

           "What's taking so long!" he demanded.  When she didn't answer him, he turned around to yell at her but stopped, a smirk quickly formed on his face when he saw what she was wearing.  ~ Well I'll give her points for trying but no one gets away with not answering the Prince of all Sayains. ~  He fazed in behind her and lightly brushed his hand against the back of her legs, right below her shorts.  Bulma jumped, turned around, and yanked the headphones off.

           "What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled.

           "Getting your attention.  I want my food."

          "You could of made me burn myself and all you wanted was food!"

           "Why, did you have something "else" in mind?" 

           "NO!  You may think your Kami's gift to women Vegeta but your not," she said turning back around and putting her headphones back on.  He didn't say anything as he went and sat back down.  ~ She thinks she can get away with saying that to me?  I'll get her back when she least expects it for that comment, nobody talks to me that way. ~ 

          ~ What did he mean when he said I had something "else" in mind?  Why did he let me get away with saying what I did about him, he's probable plotting my demise or something right now. ~  As Bulma sat the food down in front of him her thoughts were on what Vegeta would do to get back at her.  As quickly as the food was put in front of him it was gone and he went back out to the GR to train.  Soon after Vegeta left, Bulma's parents joined her at the table.

^Several days later^ 

            Things were pretty much going the same way they were before.  Both Bulma and Vegeta would either try to aggravate or ignore each other.  Vegeta has yet to get back at her and has been plotting since it happened on what he would do and when he would do it.  He's just waiting for the perfect opportunity.  Bulma has forgotten about the whole thing.  Bulma and her Dad have now finished the prototype and have begun testing it.

^Lab^

            It was around noon and Bulma and her Dad was working on their project.  ~ It sure is a nice day out today, the perfect time for a swim maybe I can go later.  I could go now since I'm not doing anything. ~  "Dad do you need me right now?"

           "No, dear why?"

           "I wanted to go swimming"

           "Go ahead the computer is doing all the work anyway there's not much you can do but sit around and wait."

           "Great I'll see you later," she said as she left and ran up to her room.  When she got there she walked over to the dresser, took out the new bathing suit and cover up she just bought then quickly changed.  Bulma proceeded into the bathroom and headed over to the cabinet to grab a beach towel. 

            A few minutes later Bulma was walking out the back door towards the pool carrying her towel.  She had on a red string bikini that most people would find indecent with her beach cover up over it.  The Briefs' pool was huge with a diving board on one end, a Jacuzzi on the other, and it was all screened in.  When she got there, she walked through the door, and over to a lounge were she took off her cover up and laid her towel down.  When she was done, she went over to the pool, dived in off the board, and started doing laps.  

            After swimming a while she got out, strolled over to the Jacuzzi, climbed in, and sat down to relax.  ~ Boy these last few days has been so stressful with trying to finish that project.  But it will all be worth it when we're done and it can be released to the public. ~   Bulma sunk down lower in the water and soon became so relaxed that she fell asleep.  

            About 30 minutes later Bulma woke up.  ~ Man I can't believe I dosed off.  I better get out of this thing before I cook myself. ~   She climbed out, treaded over to the lounge and laid down to cool off.  

^GR^

            Vegeta was training as hard as usual, the sweat poured from his body as he worked out in 300x earth's gravity when he heard a low rumble.  ~ Damn sayain contusion always interrupting me when I'm training.  Must keep going. ~  He hears another rumble.  ~ It's early afternoon I could stop for lunch then get back to training. ~   Vegeta walked over to the controls to shut down the gravity simulator and then went outside.  ~ Lets see were is that onna. ~  He scanned the area for her ki.  ~ There she is by that pool of theirs.  Time to have some fun. ~  

            Vegeta stomped over to the pool, went inside, and slammed the door.  "Were is my lunch?"  ~ She sure is trying hard with those clothes of hers. ~ 

           "I don't know maybe in the house," Bulma replied

           "Don't play games with me onna."

           "My name is Bulma not onna, got it?"

           "I want my food, now!"

           "Oh lighten up Vegeta.  Why don't you go for a swim to cool off, I know it can get hot in the GR.  You do know how to swim don't you?"

           "Of course I know how to swim." 

           "Come on I'll join you."

           "Fine."

           "Great," Bulma said before she ran off and jumped in the pool as she came up for air Vegeta was still standing by the lounge. 

           "What's wrong scared to get wet?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta just walked over to the side and hopped in.  Bulma was surprised when he came back up and started to swim around.  Vegeta's hair was no longer standing up, it was hanging down his back.  ~ His hair can stay up in high amounts of gravity but it hangs down when it get wet.  He just don't look like himself without his hair standing up.  It sure is long, I've never thought about how long it was when it's up, it's halfway down his back from what I can tell! ~  Vegeta's voice broke into her train of thought. 

           "I thought you wanted to swim."

           "I did, I'm just surprised about your hair." 

           "So you've been staring again."

           "No!" she said swimming off.  After awhile Vegeta got an idea and his most evil smirk appeared on his face.  The one that sends his enemies screaming for their mommies.  Vegeta followed Bulma with his eyes and when she stopped to rest on the side of the pool, he dove under water and came up behind her.  Quickly before she had time to react, he took her top off and floated out of the water and over to the lounge with a smirk of victory on his face.

           "Give me back my top or I'll-"

           "What, come and take it from me.  That would be a sight for me to see," he said with a chuckle.  He then turned and picked up her towel and cover up.

           "I think I'll take these with me too."

           "Why are you doing this?"

           "To teach you that you can't talk to the Prince of Sayains anyway you please," he said as he flared his ki to dry off.  He then proceeded out the door and over to the house to find something to eat.  ~ What am I going to do?  I can't stay out here, but I can't just go streaking into the house either, he's in there. ~  Bulma rested her head on the side of the pool.  ~ This is going to take awhile. ~  About 10 minutes later Vegeta was coming out of the house and going back over to the GR. 

           ~ Well, there he goes.  I guess I could try it now. ~  Bulma was starting to climb out of the pool when she saw her mother coming outside to water her plants.  "Mom!" she yelled as loud as she could, sinking back into the water.  Bunny stopped and looked around for her.

           "Over here Mom.  I'm in the pool."

           "Oh there you are what are you doing in there?" Bunny asked as she came in the door.

           "Mom can you run back in and get me a shirt or something?"

           "What are you doing skinny dipping with Vegeta here, are you trying to get him to notice you?"

           "No Mom!  I just lost my top and I didn't bring a towel." 

           "How did you lose it?"

           " You don't want to know."

 Let me know what you think.


	4. Operation get Vegeta

                            ~Thoughts~

                  ^Change location or time^

^Bulma's room^

           Bulma was fuming, she was pacing back and forth thinking about what Vegeta did to her.  After her mom brought her a shirt Bulma went up stairs, took a quick shower and dressed.  She was wearing an old white t-shirt and blue jeans.  ~ I can't believe he did that to me.  Why would he do it?  What did I ever do to him that was so bad?  I cook for him, wash his clothes, and fix the GR when it breaks.  If he expects me to worship the ground he walks on, he can forget it.  I hate him! ~ 

           ~ Well that's not entirely true, I mean he dose have a nice body, and he's not so bad to be around when he's not being a bakayarou.  Is it possible that I like him?  That can't be it, I must be crazy or I cooked my brains to long in the hot tub.  Now what can I do to get back at the evil little monkey man?  I know, I have just the thing I need down in the lab but it needs a little work on it before I can use it.   I'd better get down there and get started on the changes because, the sooner I get it done, the sooner I can get my revenge.  Meanwhile I better throw Vegeta off track by letting him think he's won and that I'm not up to anything.  This is going to be so much fun.  Operation, get Vegeta is in full swing.  I'd better tell dad that I've got something I have to do. ~  With her mind made up Bulma raced out of her room and down to the lab to talk to her dad and then to begin working.           

^Lab^

           "Hi dad," Bulma said has she come in the room.

           "Hi honey did you enjoy your swim?"

           "Not really," Bulma growled.

           "Something wrong?"

           "No.  Dad do you need me right now?" 

           "The computer is still doing all the work.  Why?"

           "I wanted to work on something."

           "Got a new idea for a project?"

           "No.  Just some new ideas for an old one."

           "Well go ahead and work on it while the ideas are fresh."

           "Thanks dad I'll see you later," Bulma said as she ran out of the door.

^Bulma's lab^

           Bulma was rifling through the drawers in her personal lab.  ~Where is it?  It's got to be here somewhere. ~   She moved on to another drawer to look through it.  About 10 minutes later, she found it.  ~ Here it is.  Look out Vegeta because when I'm finished with this, I'm coming after you. ~  Mahahahahah! (cough, cough)   ~ Okay enough foolishness it's time to get to work. ~  Bulma sat down at her table to begin taking apart her secret weapon to redesign it to work the way she wants it to.  She carefully laid the parts down as she took them off in the order that they went on to make it easier to put back together later.  ~ Lets see.  I need to expand the barrel so I can fit a larger casing in it and I need to come up with a formula that will be strong enough for the ol' mighty one. I wonder what type of casing I'll have to use? ~  Bulma tolled away for hours working on it.  ~ Yes finally done and with this improvement it'll be almost silent.  Now all I have to do is work on the formula. ~       

            ~What would work on the prince?  I have several chemicals that would work but, I'd better make an antidote just incase I change my mind.  This being evil stuff sure is fun. ~  Bulma began testing her chemicals to see which were the strongest and then she mixed some of them together to see what she could come up with.  When she got the strongest concoction she could get, she began working on the antidote.  ~ Almost there, this antidote is harder to come up with than the formula.  It's getting late I'd better go and cook him some dinner or he'll come looking for me and that's the last thing I need right now. ~

            Bulma got up and stretched.  ~ I've been sitting way to long. I'd better put this stuff up away from prying eyes. ~   Bulma picked up all her stuff walked over to a cabinet laid it on a shelf, closed the door and locked it.  She then headed over to the door turned the lights off and went outside.  ~ I better lock this one too I know it won't stop him but it might slow him down if he decides to come and be nosy. ~  Bulma then left to go up stairs.

^Kitchen^

           Bulma walked through the doorway and looked around. ~ Well he's not here he must still be training. ~  She then went over to the pantry and began taking out large amounts of food, by the time she was done she could feed a small army or one hungry sayian.  She called in a robot to help haul the food over to the stove so she can start cooking it.  About 40 minutes later the food was done and sitting on the table so she walked out to tell Vegeta.  She went up the ramp and knocked on the door.  A minute later, the door opened and showed a sweaty shirt less Vegeta.

           "What do you what?" he snapped

           "I came to tell you that dinner is ready," she calmly replied. 

           "Fine."  ~ I wonder why she is being so calm?  She would have started screaming her head off by now.  Maybe I finally got through to her and she is showing me some respect. ~

            Bulma turned and went back into the house with Vegeta following her.  As Bulma and Vegeta came through the door and went to sit down they, were greeted by her parents.  Bulma gave a smile as she and Vegeta sat down to eat.  Vegeta being as hungry as he always was grabbed several plates and started packing it away.  When he was done with those, he took some more and repeated the process.  He was done in no time and left to go train again.  When Bulma was done, she helped her mother load the dishwasher and then went back to her lab.

^Bulma's lab^

            Bulma was still working on the antidote.  She hadn't come any closer to having one.  ~ Maybe if I try this. ~   She dropped a small amount into the sample.  ~ Yes it works I knew that I'm a genius. ~ She quickly made several vials of the antidote.  ~ Now all I need to do is find the right casing. ~  Bulma walked over to a cabinet to put the samples of her formula and antidote away and started looking for the right materials for the casings.  She went over to another cabinet and began pulling different materials down.  She then took her choices over to the table to examine them more closely.  

           About hour later, after thoroughly going over and testing about half of them she found the perfect one.  She quickly put the rest of them away and started cutting it to the size she wanted.  ~ Lets see I'll need 3 or 4 to take care of him but if I don't hit him right away I'll never hit him then it'll be all over and I'll be found out. ~  She walked over to the cabinet took out the formula went back over to the table and sat down to fill the casings.  She carefully poured the solution into the casings and sealed them up.  

~ Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment. ~  

^Around midnight^

           It was pitch black outside the only light came from the stars and a city light from the corner.  ~ He should be coming out soon.  Then I'll have my revenge. Mahahahaha! (cough cough) I have to stop doing that. ~  About half an hour, later Bulma heard the gravity simulator powering down.  ~ Perfect. ~  Vegeta walked out into the starlight.  The sweat that clung to his body gleamed in the light making him almost glow.  ~ Now's my chance. ~  Bulma silently stood up from the bushes she was hiding in took careful aim and fired off all the shots. ~ Direct hits all of them.  I knew those shooting lessons would pay off. ~                            

Don't forget to review.


	5. Its a full moon out tonight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  I still have no idea how I'm going to put the lemons in here that I had planned.  If anyone knows how much I can put in here with it rated R let me know.  I probably will only be able to update this story once a week, cause like I said I don't know where I can go with the lemon, and I'm stuck on a chapter.  Anyway here is chapter 5.

                              ~Thoughts~

                 ^Change location or time^

           "Onna what the hell is wrong with you?! Vegeta roared.  Bulma was to busy laughing to answer him.

           "What did you shoot at me, it smells like something dead!" he demanded.

           "Oh that's nothing but some little stink bombs that I made.  The smell will last for a few days."

           "What!?"

           "You heard me.  Besides that's what you get for taking my top."  Vegeta slowly advanced on her until, she was up against the back wall of Capsule Corp.

            "Really?"

            "Well all is fair in love and war."  Bulma answered back.

            "If that's the case then this is a fair shot," he said with a smirk on his face as he smashed a stink bomb that he had caught on top of her head.  The specially made casing busted open on impact.  The chemical perfume ran off her head and down her shoulders.   

           "That actually improves your smell," he said with a chuckle.

            "Oh really?  Well I guess I'll just keep the antidote all to myself then."

            "Where is it?"

            "In my lab of course."  He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her down there.

            "Let go of me!"

^Lab^

           "Alright where is it?"  Vegeta asked standing in the middle of Bulma's lab.

           "Why should I tell you?"

           "Because if you don't tell me where it is I'm going to start tearing this place apart until I find it."  

           "Fine!  Bulma yelled as she stomped over to the cabinet, unlocked the door, and took out several vials of the antidote.

           "Here, pour this in the bathtub, soak for at least an hour, then you can wash as usual and the smell should be gone.  You should also soak your clothes if you want the smell out of them too. 

            "Fine! he said walking over and taking the vials from her. He started for the door but about half way there, he stopped.  He had the biggest smirk on his face as he turned his head to look at her.

           "You soak the clothes." With that said, he stripped out of his training shorts, threw them to her, and walked out.  Bulma eyes about popped out of her head and she was too shocked to say anything back too him except a few mumbled unintelligent words.  After he was gone she was finally able to regain her speaking capabilities.  

           "How dare he tell me to wash his clothes and then moon me!  Who does he think he is anyway?"  ~ Still he has a nice toned butt and no tan lines.  What dose he do, sit on top of the house and sun, with no clothes on.  I wouldn't mind seeing that.  Bad thoughts Bulma, bad thoughts.  Ugh I better get up stairs and get this smell off me. ~ She took the remaining vials out of the cabinet, locked it, and left to go up stairs.

^Bulma's bathroom^

           Bulma was standing in front of her tub.  ~ Maybe I'll just burn these clothes.  I really don't want to handle them after I've washed, I'll just get that smell on me again.   I could just call a robot to take them down to the laundry room. ~  Bulma turned on the water, adjusted the temperature, and poured a couple of vials into the water.  When the tub was half full, she undressed and climbed in.  ~ Even if I do stink, this water feels so good.  I think that I'm going to wash and rinse in the shower so that I don't have to sit in this water any longer than I have to.  Besides, it would be like defeating the purpose if I wash in this water after I finish soaking.  Vegeta is probably over there planning his next move right now.  I wonder what he's going to do. ~  

           After soaking for an hour, Bulma climbed out of the tub and pulled the plug so the water would drain out.  She moved over to the shower opened the door and walked in.  She quickly washed her hair and herself then she got out and dried off then wrapped her hair up in a towel.  She treaded into her room to change.  Bulma pulled out her underwear, a short soft cotton teal nightgown, and housecoat from the dresser.  She quickly dressed and called for a robot to take her smelly clothes down to the laundry room and to pick up Vegeta's along the way.  

^Laundry room^

            Bulma was sitting and waiting for the robot to arrive.  5 minutes later, the robot finally got there.

           "Took you long enough to get here.  Put the clothes in the washer."  The robot wheeled over and dropped the clothes in.

           "You can go now."

           "Yes Miss Bulma" The robot turned and left the room.  Bulma walked over, started the washer, and poured the vials into the water.  She turned the timer on so that the clothes would soak for 1 hour then start washing.  Bulma then left to go upstairs, brush her teeth, and get some sleep.  

^Vegeta's bathroom^

           The grumpy Sayain Prince was soaking in his tub.  ~ That crazy onna.  How dare she shoot stink bombs at me.  How could she sneak up on me like that?  I didn't even feel her ki when I came out of the GR.  I've grown lax in this time during my stay here.  When I was with Frieza's men a move like that could have killed me.  Now what can I do to get back at her. ~  The hour was soon up, so Vegeta quickly washed and got out.  He flared his ki to dry off, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.  Even with his time spent thinking in the tub, he was no closer to coming up with his grand master plan to get back at Bulma.  

^The next morning^                    

           The early morning sunlight woke the sleeping prince.  Which found him in a good mood considering what had happened last night.  ~ Today's the day that I get the onna back for what she has done to me. ~  Vegeta promptly dressed, brushed his teeth, and went to get some training in before Bulma woke up.

^GR^

           Vegeta has been training for an hour.  "That onna should be waking up soon.  Time to put phase 1 into action."  Vegeta fired a couple of ki blasts off to destroy the training bots.  Then he sent a blast at the gravity simulator rendering it useless. 

           "That should keep the onna busy for a while so that I can start phase 2."  A few minutes later Bulma came running out to the GR and went inside.  She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a red t-shirt. 

           "What did you do to this thing now!"

           "I didn't do anything to it.  I was training like usual.  I fired a blast, it bounced off the bots and then hit the control panel.  I can't help that this stuff is not up to my level.  Tell me when it's done." With that, Vegeta walked out the GR, over to the house and went inside. 

           ~ He's up to something.  Still I better fix this thing before he becomes unbearable and starts hounding me about it. ~  So Bulma bent to her task and went to work to repair the damage that Vegeta did to the GR.       

Don't forget to review.  Also if anyone wants me to email them when chapters come out let me know.


	6. Ceasefire

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  Sorry that it took me 2 weeks to get it out but, I've had computer trouble.  Anyway on to chapter 6.

                           ~Thoughts~

                ^Change location or time^

^GR^

           Bulma was busily trying to repair the burnt wires to the control panel.  ~ I can't believe him.  How could he have destroyed it this much if a blast just bounced off the bots then hit the panel? ~  Bulma bent closer to inspect the burn marks better.  ~ This is going to get me nowhere.  I could check the cameras to see if I can tell what went wrong. ~  Bulma had installed cameras the last time Vegeta blew up the GR and seriously hurt himself.  So that the next time if something happened, she might be able see what went wrong, and try to prevent it from happening again.  The cameras continually tape over and over every 10 minutes to show what occurred right before the GR would have blown up or stopped working.  Bulma found the circuitry and began to examine it to see if it was damaged in the blast.

           ~ Well, it seems to be fine. ~  Bulma started up the video and sat down to watch.  When she didn't see anything of interest, she began fast forwarding the tape until she came to the part where Vegeta stopped and stood still, so she hit play and sat down to watch.  She could see his lips moving but the volume wasn't high enough for her to hear what he was saying.  Bulma rewound the tape, enhanced the audio, and started it again.  Vegeta's voice came through the speakers.  "That onna should be waking up soon, time to put phase 1 into action."

           Bulma  saw him blow the bots up and then turn to do the same to the simulator.  ~ That son of a bitch!  I can't believe he did that!  I knew he was up to something.  But what dose he have planned for phase 2 and is there a phase 3?  I have to take matters into my own hands before he finishes whatever he is planning. ~  Bulma set to work trying to repair the GR as fast as she could so that she could be prepared for whatever Vegeta's scheming mind has come up with.  2 hours later Bulma was done and headed back into the house.                      

           Bulma walked into the kitchen to see Vegeta sitting in his chair.  "Did you finish it?"

           "Yes!" Bulma snapped.  ~ I better play it cool with him so that he won't know that I found out about the GR. ~

           "Good, now fix my breakfast."

           "Fine." she growled out.  Bulma busied herself with gathering the huge amount of food it takes to feed a hungry sayian.  ~ I guess I should wait until after he eats and is in a good mood before I talk to him. ~  Approximately 40 minutes later the food was done and she set it down on the table.  Vegeta snatched several plates and started gulping down the food.  It wasn't long before he was done and ready to go.

             "Vegeta can I talk to you for a minute?"  Vegeta grunted at her.  

             "I take that as a yes.  We have been doing a lot to get back at each other."  ~ I better chose my words carefully if I want this to work. ~  

           "You took my top, I stink bombed you and it has gotten us nowhere but wanting to get back at each other."

           "Would you just hurry up and say what you're going to say, I've got training to get back to." 

           "If you hadn't interrupted me, I would be done.  What I'm trying to say is how about we call a ceasefire."  Vegeta merely stared at her.  ~ It feels like he is looking through me, trying to see what I'm thinking, instead of looking at me. ~ 

           "Fine.  However, I want some ground rules.  If you break them the deal is off understand?"  he said with a smirk on his face.

           "Aright, what are they?"

           "First of all, you must show me the proper respect, which means no back talking, when I tell you to do something you do it.  Next you fix my food and the GR without complaining all the time."

           "I do what you want me to do most of the time anyway.  As for the whole not talking back and respect thing, how about I do it when we are around the others."

           "All the time."

           "No, somewhat around the gang because if I start with this whole yes your highness the others will know something is up.  Take it or leave it."  

           "Very well."

          "Wait I have something to add."

           "What is it?"

           "You be nicer to me, call me by my name I won't bother you if you don't bother me, and if you break the rules the deal is off too."

           "No I'm the Prince of the Sayians I don't have to be nice to anyone."

           "How about you be somewhat nicer to me when it is just you and me, I know you have to keep the tough guy act up in front of the others."

           "It's not an act, but otherwise I agree."

           "Fine lets shake on it," Bulma said standing up and thrusting out her hand.  Vegeta stood up, put out his hand out, and reluctantly shook her hand, but he quickly let go of it. 

           "Enough with this foolishness I've got training to do," he said before he stomped through kitchen and out the back door.

           "Well that went well, now if only he will go by the rules."  Bulma said as she sat back down to finish eating.  ~ I'm need to hurry up and finish eating, I still have to take a bath, and go to work. ~  When she was done, she stood up to start loading the dishwasher.  After she accomplish the dishes she headed up stairs.

^Living room^

           It was early in the evening and Bulma was just getting home from the office.  

           "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she yelled from the living room.  When she didn't get an answer, she called again.

           "Mom, Dad are you home!" she called, walking into the kitchen. 

           ~I wonder where they are.  Well they left a note. ~   She walked over to the table and picked it up.

           "Hi honey,

                     Your father and I have gone out for the day.  We will not be back until late this evening.  I just wanted to let you know.  See you later.

                                                                Love,

                                                                Mom"

           ~ Great I'm stuck with Vegeta all night and I don't feel like cooking.  I guess I'll just order in, I wonder if he will keep his promise. ~  Bulma walked over and picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall.  She dialed the number for the fancy restaurant that was right around the corner. 

           "Hello and thank you for calling Lauro Risorante, my name is Dan, how may I help you," said a snobbish man that answered the phone.

           "Hi this is Bulma Briefs, I would like my usual order." 

           "Off course madam.  We'll send it over as soon as possible."

           "Fine," Bulma said as she hung up.  ~Well that is taken care of, by the time they get it over here, Vegeta will be out of the GR and demanding food. ~

^Living room^

           Bulma was sitting on the couch bored to death, flipping through the TV channels when she heard the doorbell ring.  She stood up, stomped over to the door and ripped it open.

           "About time!  What the hell took so long, its been an hour since I called it in!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

           "Sorry Ms. Briefs, it took a little longer to cook then they thought," stuttered the terrified deliveryman.

            "Fine just hand me this load then go back for the rest, and bring it into the kitchen."

           "Yes Ms. Briefs," the deliveryman said as he handed her the food, turned, and walked out to his car.  Bulma carried the food in and sat it down on the table to wait for the rest of it.  A couple of minutes later the deliveryman came waddling through the kitchen door with his arms full.

           "Just sit it down on the table."

           "Ok," he said walking over to the table, he quickly unloaded his arms and turned towards Bulma.

           "Thank you and here keep the change," she said as she handed him a wad of bills.  He quickly left to make more deliveries.  ~ Time to call his highness in.  ~ Bulma walked out the kitchen door and over to the GR where she knocked lightly on the door.

           "What do you want onna," he said when he opened the door.

            "Dinner is ready."

            "Fine."  They both turned and headed back to the house.  ~ He was at least a little decent to me.   A little, is more than what I expected from him.  I really thought that he would go back on his word.  Maybe I can get him to keep it up. ~   They walked through the back door, over to the table, and sat down.  Dinner went by quietly, neither of them said much of anything.  When he was done Vegeta stood up to leave when Bulma stopped him.

           "Vegeta would you stay in and watch TV with me?"

           "Why?"

           "Because I'm bored to tears with nobody to talk to." 

           "That's not my problem."

           "Please, you promised that you would be nice to me when nobody is around."

           "Fine, but only because it will shut you up and you will leave me alone."

           "Thank you Vegeta," Bulma said as she jumped up and gave him a hug.

           "Let go of me onna!" he roared.

           His tone didn't faze her a bit, as she let go of him, but she took his hand and tried to drag him to the living room.

           "Let go of me!  I know my way to the TV room I won't get lost.  Unless you are just trying to keep me close," he said with a smirk.

           "Yea right!" she said dropping his hand.  Vegeta just smirked again as he followed Bulma to the living room and sat down on the couch.  ~ Why did she have to hug me and then try to lead me around. ~  Vegeta was on one end while Bulma was on the other end curled up against the arm.  Bulma leaned over to the table, picked up the remote, and began flipping the channels. 

           "Look Planet of the Apes is on," she said stopping it on one of the premium channels.  Bulma all of a sudden started laughing. 

           " What's so funny," Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone as he turned to look at her.

           "Its just, you and I are sitting watching planet of the apes, its a little funny don't you think."  Vegeta just stared at her not getting the point.

           "Planet of the Apes is where a astronaut lands on a planet that is ruled by apes and where humans are slaves.  He ends up leading the humans to revolt against the apes."  Vegeta just turned back around to watch the TV.  ~ He has no since of humor.  He dose look very good tonight, but I prefer to see more skin like the other night.  Better not go there again, bad thoughts.  ~  Bulma pushed those thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the movie.  ~ That onna has lost her mind.  I don't see what is so funny about watching this movie. ~  When the movie went off Vegeta stood up and started to leave.

           "Where are you going?"

           "I have wasted enough time, I'm going to go train," he said as he turned and left.

            ~I know its early but I guess I'll go on up to bed.  There is nothing else to do. ~  Bulma turned off the TV and went up stairs.  Vegeta trained for a few more hours before he dragged his tired body up to his room to get some sleep.

Don't forget to review.


	7. Friends

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed.  If you told me, you wanted to get an email when I update and didn't get one, email me if you sill want me notify you.  I had a couple of notices sent back to me saying that the emails couldn't be delivered.  Also, if anybody else wants me to email them then leave it in a review or email me at stratas_1@yahoo.com.

                          ~Thoughts~

               ^Change location or time^

          A week has passed since Bulma and Vegeta sat together and watched TV.  Both have kept to their promises and you could almost say that they were becoming friends.  They have gotten closer, but if you asked them, they would deny everything.

^Living room^

           Bulma was sitting on the couch watching TV when Vegeta came in from training.  Bulma had on blue shorts, and a black tank top, with her hair up in a bun, while Vegeta had on his black training shorts.  "Onna, I'm hungry, fix me something to eat."

           "When are you not hungry?"

           "Never," he said with a smirk. 

           "Fine, I'll make you something," she said standing up and heading to the kitchen.  Vegeta followed closely behind her, but then broke off, and went over to sit down in his chair.  Bulma walked over to the fridge and began piling packages of meats and cheeses on the counter for their lunch.  When she had what she needed out, she started putting some sandwiches together.  Bulma filled up a couple of plates for Vegeta then fixed one for herself.  She walked over to the table and sat the plates in front of him, then sat hers down across from him.  She went over to the fridge and took out some drinks then walked back over to the table.  Bulma passed a couple of cokes over to Vegeta after she sat down then she picked up her sandwich and started eating.  Vegeta finished eating his lunch in no time and stood up.  He picked up his plates, then walked over and sat them down in the sink.  He had turned and started for the door when Bulma's voice stopped him.

           "Bye Vegeta and thanks."

           "For what?"

           "For putting your dishes in the sink."  Vegeta just gave her a small grunt as he walked out the back door.  ~ I guess in Vegeta talk that means your welcome.  Though a grunt from him can mean a lot of things, but it has been easier for me to read him lately.  I just can't help but to be a little happy about him picking up his dishes, I know that it is a small thing, but after our promise, he has been nicer to me.  Last week I wouldn't have been able to get him to do it, he would have just walked out the door without saying anything.  ~  Bulma went back to eating and quickly finished her sandwich then stood up to go wash the dishes.  When she was done, she headed off to the lab to help her father.

^Lab^ 

           "Hi dad, is the testing on the prototype done yet?"  Bulma asked as she walked over to him.

           "Yea it finished a while ago and I was trying to decide on a date for its release."        

           "Well how about that science convention you and mom are going to next month?  It would be a good time; the science magazines will be covering the event, and if you announce ahead of time that you will be releasing a new product, the news would cover it too.             

           "Yes that would be great, we would get a lot more interest in the convention and in the prototype.  Wonderful idea honey."

           "Thanks."

           "Okay we have a lot to do, so lets get started.  I'll call the PR department and tell them to set up a press conference.  You can handle talking to the reporters, right?"

            "Sure, but we need to decide how much information we are going to give out about the prototype.  I was thinking that we just tell them the basic we have a new invention that we will be releasing at the convention, then give them the date and location."    

           "That sounds good.  We don't have to do it now, but we need to estimate how long it will take us to mass produce it, find some buyers, then get it shipped out to distributors, and when it will go on the market, for the convention."

           "We can work on that later, but what day do you want to set up the press conference?"

           "I'll leave that up to you since you will be the one talking to them."

           "Okay, lets set it up for tomorrow."

           "Alight I'll go call them now."  Dr. Briefs stood up and left the room to go call from his private office.  A few minutes later, he came back in the room.

           "It's all set up.  Are you going to go to the convention?"

           "I don't know.  If I went we would have to leave Vegeta here by himself, because I know that he won't go, and I'm not sure we should do that.  He probably would blow the kitchen up if he has to cook, and if we tell him to order in, he'd scare the poor delivery guys so bad that they would need mental help with no one here to watch him.  Remember what he did to that one guy awhile back?"

           "I remember you saying that he took off screaming down the road, yes you'd better stay here with him to keep him somewhat in line."

           "Yea.  Well let's get to work."

           "Okay."

^Kitchen^

           Bulma and her mom were cooking dinner and her dad was sitting at the table.  Bulma and her father finished arranging everything for the press conference a little while ago.  "Bulma since dinner is almost done, why don't you go tell Vegeta to come in and eat," said Bunny

           "Alright," Bulma said as she stopped what she was doing and walked out the back door.  Bulma headed over to the GR and walked up the ramp to door.  She was about to knock when she saw that the gravity simulator wasn't on.  ~ I wonder what is wrong he usually trains all day and part of the night. ~   Bulma hit the release for the door and when it opened she walked in.  As she walked into the room, she saw Vegeta lying on the floor and ran over to him.  She knelt down beside him to check to see if he was alright.  She got up, walked over to the control panel, and turned on the com link to the kitchen.  "Dad I need your help to carry Vegeta in the house, he has been training so much that he has passed out from exhaustion."

           "I'll be right there and I'll call one of the robots to come and pick him up."  Bulma heard through the speakers.

           "Thanks Dad," she said before she shut off the link.  Bulma walked back over to Vegeta and sat down beside him.  She reached a hand over and lightly traced the lines of his features.  ~You've been pushing your self way to hard Vegeta, and I know that if I say something to you about it you would yell at me to mind my own business and it probably ruin what ever it is that is between us, whether it be friendship or something more. ~  

           Bulma looked up and quickly moved her hand as she heard the door open.  Her father walked in with a robot in tow.  "Well let's get him up to his room," he said walking over to her.  

           The robot wheeled over to him and started manhandling Vegeta up off the floor.  The robot then turned around for the door, and almost ran Vegeta's head into the wall.  "Be careful with him you bucket of bolts," Bulma yelled.

           "Why are you so worried about him all of a sudden?"

           "I'm not!  I just don't want him waking up right now, because if he wakes up he will want to go right back to training and he needs his rest.  At least this way he will sleep for awhile."

Don't forget to review! 


	8. Come here and hold out your arms

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed, now on with the chapter.

                          ~Thoughts~

             ^Change in location or time^

           Bulma awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm clock; she reached a hand over and turned it off.  ~ It sure is strange waking up to that thing instead of Vegeta. ~  She crawled out of bed and treaded into the bathroom for a shower.  10 minutes later Bulma came out wearing a bathrobe and had her hair wrapped up in a towel.  She walked over to her vanity and sat down to do her hair and makeup.  Bulma blow dried her hair, and then arranged it up in a bun.  After she was through with her hair, she turned her attention to her makeup.  She lightly applied her blush and eye shadow, and then put on pink lip-gloss.  Bulma stood up and headed over to her closet.  She pulled out a white dress shirt with buttons down the front, black knee length skirt, and a matching jacket.  She walked over to her bed, laid out her clothes, and started to get dress.  She was buttoning up her shirt when she heard her mothers voice through her door.  

           "Bulma breakfast is almost ready."

           "Ok mom I'll be down in a couple of minutes."  Mrs. Briefs headed back down stairs as Bulma finished getting dressed; she then slipped on a pair of black-heeled dress shoes.  Bulma walked out her door and turned for the stairs.  ~ I wonder if Vegeta is awake yet, I could check on him.  Though if he is not up, he could wake up on me while I'm in there, or my parents could come in.  If he wakes up on me I could always say I was coming to tell him that breakfast is almost ready and I doubt that my parents will find me, they always send me to get him anyway. ~  Bulma walked back up the hall to his room, she cracked open the door and looked in.  

           Vegeta was laying on his back sound asleep; he had kicked all his covers off, and they had ended up on the floor in a pile.  Bulma walked over to the foot of his bed and picked up his covers.  She smoothed them back out and pulled them up to his waist.  Her eyes traveled up his upper body coming to rest on his face, as she carefully reached out a hand to touch him; her fingers lightly traced his features.  

           "Bulma breakfast is ready!" her mother called from down stairs startling her, she quickly jumped back from Vegeta and headed out his door.  Bulma walked into the kitchen to see her mother fixing her a plate. 

            "Morning mom."

           "Morning dear, here you go."

           "Thanks."  Bulma took her plate and went over to sit down.  Mrs. Briefs fixed herself a plate then strolled over to the table to sit down and eat with Bulma.  They ate quietly for a few minutes before Bulma noticed that her dad hadn't come in for breakfast yet.  

           "Mom where's Dad?"

           "He already left for the office."

           "Oh, I better hurry up then."  Bulma quickly finished eating and left the kitchen.

           "Bye mom," she called as she grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

^Later that day^

            It was early evening and Bulma was just getting home from work, she walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch.  ~ I can't believe those reporters swarming over me all day after we announced the release of our prototype.  Don't they have a life?  ~  Bulma kicked her shoes off and stretched out on the sofa to rest for a minute.  ~ I might as well go on up stairs and get out of this suit, then cook myself something to eat since mom and dad went out again. ~

^Vegeta's room^

           Vegeta awoke to his dimly lit room, the only light streamed in through his window from the setting sun.  He slowly sat up and looked around.  ~ How did I get in here, the last thing I remember is that I was training in the GR. ~  Vegeta glanced over to the door when he heard it open, he saw Bulma pop her head in to see if he was up.  When she seen that he was awake she walked in and headed over to his bed.  She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of baggy blue cotton pants.  

           "Well you're finally up."

           "What happened?"

           "You passed out in the GR from exhaustion

           "How long have I been out?"

           "Since yesterday."  Vegeta didn't say anything as he sat staring off at a wall.

           "Well I made some dinner if you want some," Bulma said before she turned and left.  Vegeta got up and walked into his bathroom for a shower.  A few minutes later, he walked out, pulled out a pair of underwear and training shorts from his dresser, quickly dressed, and went down stairs.

^Kitchen^

           Vegeta walked through the doorway to see Bulma sitting at the table eating; she had already fixed his plate and sat it down across from her in his place at the table.  He headed over and sat down in his chair.  Vegeta quickly ate the food that was on his plate and looked around for more.  

           "Where is the rest of it?"

           "Vegeta -" Bulma stooped her self before she could continue.  ~ He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch; he must be starving by now. ~ 

           "That was all I cooked, let me finish mine and I will make you something else, it will take a while to cook though."

           "Fine."  Bulma ate as fast as humanly possible, stood up, and walked into the pantry.  She looked around the shelves trying to decide what to cook for him.  ~ This should be good. ~  Bulma reached up and took the package of rice off the shelf.  ~ I'm going to need help to carry all the food it will take to fill up the bottomless pit in the next room. ~ 

            "Vegeta could you come here for a minute?"  Vegeta stood up and headed over to the pantry.

           "What do you want?"

           "Come here and hold out your arms."

           "What?"

           "You heard me, I need help carrying the food."  Vegeta walked over, he stopped right behind her, and stuck out his arms.  He was so close to her that, Bulma could feel the heat that radiated from his body, his warm breath caressed the back of her neck, and sent a shiver crawling up her spine, as she started to lean into his muscular chest.  ~ What the hell am I doing! ~  She quickly moved away from him, turned around and pushed the package of food she had been holding, into his hand.  Vegeta smirked at her as she turned back around and scanned the shelves for something else to cook.  ~ Well it didn't take much for her to start leaning into me. ~

           A few minutes later Vegeta headed out of the pantry with his arms loaded, Bulma was following closely behind carrying a smaller load.  They walked over and dumped the food on the counter.  Vegeta went to sit down as Bulma started cooking. 

           About an hour later, Bulma had finished cooking and was sating it out on the table.  As soon as she finished putting it out, Vegeta filled up his plate and started eating.  He finished his first plate, filled it up again, and then repeated the process.  When he had ate as much as his stomach would hold, he stood up to leave.  

           "Where are you going?"

           "Out to train," was all he said before he left.  ~ He has been pushing himself too hard; if he keeps it up he will just pass out again. ~                   

Don't forget to review.       


	9. Chaos at Capsule Corp

 A/N: Thanks everybody that reviewed.  Sorry that it to so long for me to update but I've been stuck on a chapter.  I know where I want to go with this story but I don't know how to get it there if that makes any sense.   

                           ~Thoughts~

              ^Change in location or time^

           It has been a few days since Vegeta woke up after passing out in the GR, and he was back to training as hard as usual.  The reporters have still been harassing the Briefs for an interview.  There were some persistent ones who staked out in their yard in plain site, while others preferred to lay and wait, then jump out at you when you walked by.  Vegeta was coming out of the GR for dinner when one of the hiding reporters thought that they could get some info from the mean looking guy that was walking his way.  As Vegeta started to pass by the hedges in the yard, the reporter jumped out and tried to stop him.  

           "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me anything about Capsule Corp.'s new prototype," he said sticking a microphone in Vegeta's face.

           "Out of my way human!"

           "Sir this will only take a moment."  Vegeta just let out a menacing growl and continued to walk to the house.  The reporter undaunted followed Vegeta and tried again.

           "Sir can you please just tell me what the prototype is."  For Vegeta that was the last straw, he grabbed the man and threw him out on the front lawn where some of the other reporters were standing.

           "I've had enough of this!  Get out of here before I blast you all!"  The reporters just looked at each other, they didn't know what they should do, and they were too scared to move, so they just stood there.  Seeing that his threat was not being followed, he began firing ki blasts at them.  The reporters that was out in the open started running around and screaming for someone to save them from the crazy mad man.  They all dropped their equipment and took off down the road leaving their cars and cameras where they were. 

            Bulma was down in her lab working with some old machinery when she heard all the noise.  She stopped what she was doing and raced up stairs to see what kind of damage Vegeta had done this time.  When she sprinted out the front door, she saw Vegeta yelling at the bushes.  

           "Don't think I don't know that some of you are still hiding in there, leave now or I'll do the same thing to you."  

           "Ok Vegeta, what did the bushes do to you?  Are they hiding some poor innocent little creature that dared to cross your path," Bulma asked trying not to laugh.  She stood out on the front lawn wearing an old red tank top and cut off jeans.

           "Stay out of this onna.  Are you coming out of there or do I have to start blasting you out."  Several reporters slowly crept out of their hiding places and looked over at Vegeta who had a smirk on his face.  Vegeta raised his hand to fire more blasts at the helpless reporters when Bulma's voice stopped him.

           "Vegeta leave those poor people alone!"  One brave reporter stood up and ran over to Bulma.  

           "Thank you Ms. Briefs, do you have any comments on Capsule Corp.'s new prototype?" he said sticking a microphone in her face as the remaining reporters gathered around her.

           "How many times do I have to tell you people!  The prototype will be released at the convention and your not getting any more information until then!  Now leave or I'll let Vegeta do whatever he wants too with you!"  Hearing this a big smirk appeared on Vegeta's face as he started to walk over to Bulma and the reporters.  The reporters glanced at Vegeta then back at Bulma before they took off running to their cars, climbed in, and sped away.  ~ Well Vegeta can be useful at times.  At least that will keep them away for awhile. ~  

           "Vegeta come on let's get some lunch," Bulma said as she started for the front door.  Vegeta followed her into the house then went over and sat down on the couch, as she continued on to the kitchen.   

           "Vegeta what do you want to eat," Bulma called and waited for him to answer.  ~ I really don't want to cook but knowing Vegeta, he is probably starving by now. ~ 

           "Well, are you going to answer me," she asked walking back to the doorway.

           "No."

           "Fine I'll just order whatever I want, and Vegeta you did answer me."  Bulma headed over to the phone with a smug look on her face as he sent a glare her way.  She picked up the phone and called a restaurant that was around the corner.  She leaned against the counter as she waited for somebody to answer.

           "Hi my name is John how can I help you."    

           "Hi, Bulma Briefs here.  I would like my usual."

           "Yes of course, we should have it out in about an hour."

          "Ok bye."  Bulma hung up the phone and walked to the living room to wait for their meal.  She turned on the TV and started flipping the channels to see what was on.  

           A little over an hour later the delivery guy slowly made his way up the walk and knocked on the door.  A minute later, the door opened, and revealed Bulma standing there with wallet in hand.  

           "Here you go Ms Briefs, there is more in the car."

           "Ok just a second.  Vegeta get your butt over here and help with the food," she called over her shoulder.  He slowly got up and walked up to her.

           "Here, take these to the kitchen then come back for the rest of it." 

           "When did I become your maid service?"

           "Please just take them."  Vegeta grabbed the bags and stalked off to the kitchen muttering curses along the way, as the delivery guy went back out to his car for the rest of the food.  Vegeta dropped the bags on the table then headed back to the living room. 

           "How much do I owe you," Bulma asked as the deliveryman walked back up to the door and handed the bags to Vegeta.

           "How about a deal Ms Briefs?  You tell me about the prototype and you don't have to pay."

           "Who are you?"

           "My name is Dale Williams of Science Monthly Magazine, do you have any comments on your prototype?"

           "Here's you money," Bulma as she threw a wad off bills at the man.

           "Now get off my property or I will let Vegeta show you the way off!"

           " Ms Briefs it will only take a couple of minutes for you to answer my questions."

           "Listen I'm not giving you or anybody anymore information about it, you will just have to wait until the convention, now leave!"

           "But Ms-" 

           "Vegeta show him the way off."  Vegeta smirked at Bulma as he handed the food to her, he advanced toward the reporter as his smirk widened.  

           "I'm going!"  The reporter turned and started down the walkway trying not to run.  Vegeta stood there watching him leave and raised his hand to fire a weak ki blast to hurry him along.

           "Come on lets go eat," Bulma said as she saw what he was about to do.  She turned and headed inside when she saw that Vegeta had lost interest in the man at the mention of food.  He walked into the kitchen as Bulma was laying out their meal; he moved over to his chair and sat down.  When Bulma was though she sat down and they started eating.

           "So what did the reporters do to you earlier that you had to ki blast them?"

           "One jumped out at me and stuck his microphone in my face.

           "They actually dared to walk into your personal space without asking?  Well they got what they deserved."  Vegeta shot a glare at Bulma as she smiled at him and continued eating in silence.  When he was done eating, Vegeta headed back out to the GR to train.  A few minutes later Bulma's parents soon joined her at the table 

^Later that night^

            Bulma was lying in bed staring at the ceiling; she hasn't been able to go to sleep, since she went to bed over an hour ago.  ~ This is useless I might as well get up, and go watch some TV. ~  Bulma crawled out of bed and headed down stairs.  As she was coming down, she heard someone moving around in the kitchen.  She walked to the doorway to see Vegeta looting the fridge as usual.  

           "Find anything good in there," Bulma asked as she moved over to the table and sat down.

           "No."  Vegeta pulled more food out and added it to his growing pile on the counter

           "If there is nothing good in there, why are you taking so much out."  Vegeta ignored her comment and picked up his midnight snack.  He carried it over to the table and sat down to eat.  ~ Hmm I wonder if he will mind if I steal some.  Knowing him he probably would, I could streak through here naked and he wouldn't care, as long I don't touch his food. ~  Vegeta nearly choked on the bite that he just took.

           "Are you ok?"  

           "What did you say?" 

           "I asked if you were ok."

           "Before that." 

           "I didn't say anything."  ~ I thought I heard her say that out loud.  No it can't be! ~  When he realized what was happening he just sat there ignoring her.  ~ I wonder what is wrong with him? ~

           "Nothing is wrong with me."  ~ I can't believe this is happening. ~

           "I didn't say anything, and what can't you believe is happening?"

           "Nothing!"  Vegeta yelled as he got up and stalked off to the GR.  ~ I must be tired; I could have sworn that he said something and that I didn't say anything out loud.  Something must be bothering him; he never just ups and leaves when he is eating. ~

^GR^

           Vegeta was doing sit-ups in a 100x earth's gravity as his mind wondered.  ~ This is just great.  I can't believe that I'm going to be stuck with that onna because once the bonding has started; it can't be stopped. ~  Vegeta turned to gravity up and started sparing with the training bots.   ~ Well if I'm going to be bonding to her, I might as well have some fun with it along the way. ~ 

Don't forget to review.                 


	10. It begins

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed.  Sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, I was still stuck on a chapter, but I have finally gotten some ideas and was able to start writing again.  This one really didn't come out the way I wanted it to.  It doesn't have any lemon in it but it will happen soon, so it your not old enough or you don't like to read those kinds of things, I suggest you stop reading this and go read something else.

                            // Bond //

                          ~ Thoughts ~

            ^ Change in location or time ^

           The sun slowly crept in waking Bulma; she sat up in bed, and she stretched as she yawned.  She crawled off her comfy mattress and headed to the bathroom for a shower.  30 minutes later, she was out; she quickly dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, then headed down stairs.

            Bulma walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta sitting at the table waiting on his breakfast.  He looked up when he heard her enter, and smirked at her when he saw her watching him.  Bulma quickly glanced away and headed over to the fridge.  ~ I wonder what is up with him this morning. ~  She opened the door and picked up several boxes each of bacon and hash browns, she then took out a few dozens of eggs.  She laid them down on the counter, pulled out a few frying pans, and turned on the stove.  

           40 minutes later the meal was done.  Bulma pulled a few serving platters from a cabinet, and piled the food on them.  She carried a couple over to the table, and then went back for the other two.  She placed them on the table and sat down across from Vegeta.  He filed his plate up and started eating at a fast pace for a human, thoroughly stunning Bulma as she watched him eat.  ~ I've never seen a saiyan eat that slowly before, has he gotten sick or something? ~  Bulma reached over, took human sized portions of the food, picked up her fork, and began eating.  

            Bulma shifted nervously as Vegeta glanced at her again as they ate, when she would look up at him he would just smirk at her and then go back to eating.  ~ Why does he keep doing that? ~  Bulma just shook her head and continued eating.  A few minutes later Vegeta glanced at her again.  ~ Good she is finally starting to settle down.  Time to see what she is thinking. ~  Vegeta lightly connected his mind with hers.  ~ He is starting to get on my nerves already this morning. ~  Vegeta smirked as he strengthened the connection between their minds and put his plan into motion.  

           // Vegeta stood up from the table, walked over, and stopped beside Bulma.  He reached down, pulled her to her feet, and turned her to face him.  Bulma stared up into his eyes as he lightly ran is hands through her silky blue hair then continued down her back coming to rest on her hips.  He smirked at her as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.  Bulma slowly ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders; she slipped them around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her lips. //

           Vegeta heard her sigh as he pulled his mind from hers and started eating.  ~ What just happened?  Was that all in my mind? ~  Bulma looked up to see Vegeta watching her; she blushed and glanced down.  Bulma went back to eating; trying to keep herself from turning any redder then what she already was as she felt him watching her.  Vegeta quickly finished eating and stood up to go, making Bulma nearly jump out of her seat.  ~ This isn't happening! ~  Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Vegeta head for the door, but he stopped before he went out and turned around to face her.

           "Repair the broken robots," was all he said then he was gone.  Bulma just rolled her eyes and went back to eating.  ~ They never do last long against him; maybe I should try to redesign them. ~  

            A few minutes later Bulma finished eating and stood up to clear the table.  She carried the dishes over and loaded the dishwasher.  She then called for a robot to collect the broken bots from the GR and then to take them down to her lab.                  

^Lab^

           Bulma was down in her lab finishing up on the training bots, she had worked through lunch and it was almost dinnertime.  When she was done, she walked over and turned on the com link to the GR.

           "Vegeta," she called into the mic.

           "You had better have a good reason for interrupting my training," she heard him growl through the speakers.

           "I do, I'm through with the bots, you can pick them up whenever you want them." 

           "Fine I'll be there in a few minutes."  Bulma shut off the link and walked back over to her worktable.  She picked up one of the bots and put it in a cabinet to study later for redesigning.  She headed over to work on some machinery while she waited.  10 minutes later Vegeta strode into Bulma's lab.  He sent a smirk her way as he picked up the bots, and walked right back out.  ~ Typical not even a thank you out of him. ~  Bulma turned back to her work and glanced down at her watch.  ~ It's getting late I better go cook something before he comes back demanding his meal. ~

^Kitchen^

            Bulma walked into the pantry, she looked around at the food on the shelves trying to decide what to cook.  Finally, she picked up a couple bags of rice and a few bags of noodles.  She walked back to the kitchen and dropped the bags off as she headed over to the freezer.  She took out several bags each of broccoli, carrots, baby corn, and bean pods; she then took out a box of pork and headed back to the counter.  She laid the vegetables and the meat down by the rice, then walked over, turned on the stove, and started cooking.

            Bulma had finished cooking the stir-fry and was setting out the meal when Vegeta walked through the back door.  He headed over to the table and sat down giving her a smirk as Bulma set out the last of the plates.  As she sat down Vegeta started fixing his plate.  When he was through, he began eating once more at a fast pace for a human.  Bulma glanced up at him still surprised at his pace, but filed her plate and began eating.  Bulma looked up as she felt Vegeta watching her again.  When she would glance at him, he would smirk at her like he did earlier, and go back to eating.  Bulma tried to ignore him as they ate in silence.   

           "Hi honey."  Bulma looked up as her parents greeted them as they walked into the kitchen.  She smiled at her parents as they sat down and helped them selves to the meal.  Vegeta kept watching Bulma as he was eating, but more discreetly then he had before.  When he saw her start to relax as she ate, he connected his mind to hers.

           // Vegeta stood up, walked over, and stopped behind Bulma.  He began massaging her neck and shoulders releasing a loud sigh from Bulma.  His breath tickled her when he leaned down and started to whisper in her ear. // 

            A voice broke into their connection snapping Bulma out of her fantasyland, "Bulma dear are you ok?"

           "Yeah mom I'm fine, why," she said as she blushed.

           "Because you zoned out there for a minute and now your all flushed."

           "I'm fine."  Bulma looked away from her mother and continued eating, she momentary looked up at Vegeta to see him smirking at her, she glanced away and tried to keep her blushing to a minimum as she ate.  Vegeta quickly finished eating and went back out to train as Bulma and her parents continued to eat their meal.

^Later that night^

           Bulma was lying in bed trying to get to sleep but her thoughts kept turning to Vegeta.  ~ I can't believe that man he is still acting strange tonight, earlier I could feel him watching me and every time I would looked at him, he had a big smirk on his face as if he knows what has been running through my mind. ~

            Vegeta had finished his training for the day and was headed to his room; but he stopped as he started to pass by Bulma's door.  ~ I wonder if she is up? ~  Vegeta quickly checked her ki and smirked to himself.  ~ Good she is still awake. ~

           // Bulma was lying in the middle of her bed facing the door, her pale peach curtains surrounded the bed closing her off from the rest of the world.  She looked up as she heard her door open and saw Vegeta walk in.  He smirked as he closed the door behind him, and headed over to the side of the bed, he parted the curtains as he sat down. 

            He laid down beside her and stretched his hand out.  His fingers lightly traced her soft red lips as he moved closer to her.  His hand traveled down to her chin and tilted her face up to his as he leaned in to kiss her.  Bulma felt his warm lips on hers as his tongue copied the movements his fingers performed just moments before, and as Bulma parted her lips; he slipped his tongue in to explore. //

           Vegeta pulled his mind back from hers and walked on down to his room with a smirk on his face as Bulma sat up in bed and looked around  ~ I must being going crazy. ~  She got a dreamy look on her face as she sat gazing at her door.  ~ But it felt so nice.  This isn't good I have to stop thinking about him. ~  Bulma pushed her thoughts from Vegeta and laid back down to try to get some sleep. 

Don't forget to review.  Also, if anybody wants me to email them when I update leave it in a review or email me.


	11. I think I'm losing my mind

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed.  With as long as it took me to post this chapter I wouldn't be surprised if everybody has lost interest in my story.  As of late, there has been a lot of stuff going on in my life, and my writing time has been cut way down.  Anyway thanks again to everybody that reviewed.

                             // Bond //

                          ~ Thoughts ~

             ^ Change in location or time ^

            It was late in the morning; Bulma was stretched out on their plush green sofa watching a movie, she was wearing a short teal dress and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail.  Vegeta had woke her up early that morning to fix his breakfast, and then went out to train after he ate.  Bulma sighed as she sunk lower into the couch; she ignored everything around her and became engrossed in her film.  An hour and a half later, the movie ended, Bulma let out a contented sigh as she sat up and stretched, then leaned against the back of the couch.      

           // Bulma looked up when she heard the sound of a door opening and closing.  A moment later, a shirtless Vegeta came into view, his black training shorts clinging to him.  When he noticed her in the living room he headed over and stopped in front of her, he towered over her as she gazed up at him.  

           Vegeta smirked evilly as he bent down towards her, and settled his hands on the back of the couch, one on each side of her head to support his weight.  Bulma blushed and leaned away from him as he kept coming closer, forcing her to lay her head on the back of the couch, as she tried to keep some distance between them.  But he didn't stop until their noses were almost touching.

           He quickly closed the distance between them and placed a searing kiss on her lips.  Bulma hesitated before she gradually ran her hands up his arms, then across his shoulders to the back of his neck, she tangled her fingers in his flame like hair and pulled him closer.  Vegeta smirked against her and nibbled on her bottom lip as she started to respond to him

            Vegeta slowly pulled away from her, shifted his weight, and sat down beside her; he then reached over and drawled her onto his lap.  He leaned in and started kissing Bulma again; he flicked his tongue against her lips before he slipped it inside.  Vegeta's tongue battled with hers as his hands traveled down her sides then back up as he continued his assault on her.  His hands stopped their journey when they reached the sides of her breasts and he began to lightly stroke her with his fingers.  He slowly pulled away from their kiss, so that Bulma could catch her breath; then trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. //  

            Bulma jumped at the sound of the back door closing, she glanced up to see Vegeta walk into the kitchen for lunch.  She blushed and sunk lower into the couch as he headed over to the fridge.  ~ I wonder if he has noticed me?  I don't want to deal with him right now, not with the stuff that I was just thinking about still fresh.  I could try to sneak off but can I get up stairs without him knowing? ~  Vegeta opened the refrigerator door; stuck his head in, and started rummaging around for something to eat.  ~ Now's my chance. ~  Bulma started to tip toe away when his voice stopped her.

            "Did you really think that I didn't see you in there or that you could sneak off with out me knowing?"

           "Well I'd thought I would give it a try," she mumbled to herself hoping that he wouldn't hear her.  Vegeta snorted when her words reached his ears, he pulled some leftovers from the fridge, and walked over to the table.  He sat his snack down; used his ki to warm up the food, then dropped into his chair and started eating.

            Bulma observed him, when he went about eating ignoring her, she ran up the stairs and into her room.  She quickly changed into a black short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of jeans.  She waited a few minutes before going back down stairs, hoping that she wouldn't run into Vegeta.  

            Bulma crept to the kitchen doorway and peaked around the corner.  When she seen that it was all clear, she treaded over to the fridge, and pulled out some ham and cheese.  She quickly made herself a sandwich and sat down to eat.  

^Lab^

            Bulma was sitting at her worktable examining the circuitry of the training bot to see how she could improve it.  ~ If I change the pathways of these circuits, the bot should function better.  I need to come up with a better training program so that it will be more of a challenge for Vegeta and the new alloy we have should last longer against him then the metal that they are made out of now. ~  Bulma went to work trying to implement her ideas. 

           Several hours later, Bulma sat propped up with her elbows on the table as her head rested in her hands.  She had finished the new outside casing and had rerouted the circuits, but she was having problems coming up with a new training program.  ~ This isn't working out at all and all I have done is give myself a headache. ~  Bulma sighed as she closed her eyes and massaged her temples.  ~ Well I could just modify the old program until I can come up with a new one. ~  Bulma opened her eyes and glanced down at her watch.  ~ It's getting late I better go up stairs and cook dinner before Vegeta goes on the warpath demanding his meal. ~  Bulma stood up and slowly stretched, then headed up stairs.

            Bulma walked into the kitchen, she headed to the fridge, and pulled out a coke.  She then went over to a cabinet, and picked up a bottle of aspirin.  She took out 2 tablets and downed them with a drink.  Bulma put the bottle back, called a robot for help, and headed over to the pantry.  A few minutes later, she walked out with an armload of food, she dumped her burden on the counter with the bot following behind her.  She then turned on the stove and started cooking. 

            // Bulma was standing at the stove when she felt someone come up behind her; they wrapped their arms around her and pulled her against their muscular chest.  She shifted in the pair of arms and turned her head to get a look at who was holding her, to see Vegeta smirking at her.  He turned her around so that she was facing him, then he leaned towards her and kissed her lips. //

            Bulma was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of one of the pots cooking over.  She quickly turned down the burner, removed the lid, and began stirring the pot trying to get it to cool down.  45 minutes later, Bulma had finished cooking and was setting the meal out on the table.  When she was done, she walked over and turned on the com link to the GR.  

           "Vegeta dinner is ready, you can eat whenever you want to," she said into the mic.  Bulma smiled to herself as she turned off the link before he could respond and headed back over to the table.  She sat down, fixed her plate, and started eating. 

           A few minutes went by and Vegeta still hadn't come in from training.  ~ I wonder where he is?  Usually when he knows there is food cooked, he is in here wolfing it down by now. ~  Her thoughts were interrupted when the saiyan in question walked through the back door.  He headed over to the table, sat down, fixed his plates, and started eating.  ~ I wonder what took him so long? ~

           "What I do with my time is none of your concern." 

           "I didn't say anything."  ~ Damn it's happening again. ~

           "What is happening again?" 

           "Nothing," Vegeta yelled as he went back to eating at his normally fast pace.  ~ I think I'm losing my mind, I could have sworn he said something. ~   Vegeta quickly devoured his meal and stood up to leave.  He picked up his plates, dropped them off in the sink, and left out the back door.  Bulma watched him leave then, slowly continued eating, mostly playing with her food.  A few minutes later, she stood up; she picked up the dishes, and walked over to the sink.  She emptied her plate down the garbage disposal; then piled the dishes in the dishwasher, turned it on, and walked out of the kitchen.                                                         

^Lab^

            Bulma was sitting propped up on her desk; she had plugged the bot into her computer so that she could work on the programming.  ~ I could just add some new and stronger attack patterns to the robots to try to keep Vegeta on his toes. ~  Bulma started typing away on her keyboard as couple of hours flew by.     

           Bulma yawned and leaned back in her chair as she closed her eyes.  She settled herself more comfortably and began to relax.  ~ I just need to add a few more things and that should do it. ~  Bulma sunk lower into her chair and began to drift off to sleep.  When she realized what she was doing, she sat up and went back to typing at her computer; her fingers flew over the keyboard as she quickly finished.  When she was done, she input the data and uploaded the program into the bot.  ~ Now I just have to run a few tests in the morning and if all goes well I can start making more of them. ~

           Bulma stretched and stood up.  She put her tools away, turned off her computer, and left her lab.  She locked the door on her way out and headed up stairs.  Bulma walked into her room and over to her dresser.  She pulled out a cotton nightgown and pair underwear, then treaded into her bathroom.  Bulma walked up to her cabinet, took out a towel, and headed over to her shower.  She turned on the water, adjusted the temperature, undressed, and stepped in.  She turned her back to the hot spray letting it flow over her, relaxing her tired muscles, and savoring its heat.  

            As the water started to cool, she hurriedly washed, turned off the water, and stepped out.  She picked up her towel and started to dry off.  When she was done, she dressed, headed over to the sink, and brushed her teeth.  Bulma quickly finished, washed out her mouth and walked into her bedroom.  She took the tie from her hair letting her locks fall down her back, then crawled into bed.     


	12. Steam

A/N: Thanks to everybody that reviewed. I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated.  
  
// Bond //  
  
~ Thoughts ~  
  
The late afternoon sun streamed through the windows of Bulma's lab beckoning her outside after having spent the last few days working on the improved robot. She impatiently brushed at the strands of hair that had escaped her pony tail and curled around her face. On the table beside her lay a set of six already completed robots. Bulma shifted in her seat trying to relieve her aching back as she sat at her work table concentrating on the last robot before her, trying to complete another set for back ups.   
  
When she was done with the last robot; she hooked them all up to her computer and started downloading the training program. She wiped her hands on her pants adding to the already present stains on her blue jeans and red tank top as she sat down to wait. Later after the download was complete, Bulma programmed her computer to scan the robot's circuitry and programming for errors. When the testing was finished a few minutes later, she read over the results. ~ These came out a lot stronger then the older ones. Vegeta should be happy about that, he's always complaining that they don't give him enough of a work out. ~ After she checked over the findings again and was satisfied with them, Bulma packed the robots in capsules. She put the extra set in one of her storage cabinets and dropped the other set down in her pocket. Bulma walked out the door and headed up to her room for a long awaited soak in her tub.  
  
Steam hung thickly in the air, softening the contours of the room, and the heavy scent of lavender assaulted Vegeta's senses as he quietly slipped into the bathroom. He quickly headed over to the tub and squatted down beside it, he smirked as he looked over the tub's occupant. Bulma was lounging in the tub with her head resting on the rim, the only part visible was from her shoulders up, the bubble bath hiding the rest of her from view.   
  
Vegeta dipped his fingers into the tub, cupped his hand, and raised it out of the water. He hovered his hand over her as the water dripped from it down over Bulma's Shoulders and neck. When the water hit her, she sat up startled and looked around, till eyes came to rest on Vegeta's smirking face. Bulma gasped and sunk lower in the water trying to hide herself from view. She started to yell at him but stopped herself before she could get a syllable out. ~ If I yell at him he'll just stay longer because he'll know that he's annoying me. ~ "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Vegeta's smirk widened as he leaned closer to her, his warm breath tickled her as he whispered in her ear, "I'm hungry."  
  
Bulma's temper flared when what he said registered, "What does that have to do with you coming in here while I'm taking a bath?"  
  
"You have to cook."   
  
"Vegeta go down stairs and I'll cook for you after I finish."  
  
"Now."  
  
"I said after my bath."   
  
"Fine." Vegeta's hand shot into the water causing Bulma to shriek and move to the far side of the tub away from him. He ran his fingers slightly under Bulma's leg from her hip down to her ankle in his search along the bottom of the tub for the drain. When his hand came in contact with it, he smirked at Bulma, pulled the plug out of the water, and stood up. "Looks like you'll be done in a couple of minutes."   
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"No, now hurry up and finish. I'll be down stairs waiting and if you're not down in a few minutes I'll come back up here and drag you out dressed or not." Bulma sent a glare his way as he walked out the door. After the door was closed behind him she quickly washed and rinsed. She climbed out of the tub and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her and stomped into her room. Bulma headed over to her bed picked up her clothes and slipped on a pair of black cotton shorts and an a blue t-shirt. She picked up a capsule off her bed, dropped it down in her pocket, and stormed down stairs. She headed into the kitchen to see Vegeta sitting at the table waiting for his meal.   
  
Bulma glared at his back as she treaded over to the stove and went about cooking, 45 minutes later the meal was done. She sat the food out on the table then plopped down in a chair across from Vegeta as he started fixing his plate. Bulma copied his movements then started eating. An uneasy silence hung in the air as Bulma sat, still fuming over what he did to her. Vegeta glanced up at Bulma only to receive an icy glare in return as she sat there eating. He ignored her look and went back to eating. When he was through he pushed his self away from the table and watched her as she continued to eat. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
"What do you mean, what's wrong with me? You barge in on me while I'm taking a bath, tell me I have to cook for you, steal the plug for my bath tub, and then give me an ultimatum. What the hell do you think my problem is? The least you could have done was give me some time to relax after I spent the last few days making this for you," she yelled as she threw a capsule at him.  
  
He caught the capsule and regarded her with a raised eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said," she yelled as she stood up and went stomping over to him.  
  
"I was referring to the capsule."  
  
"I spent the last few days building you a set of new training bots." Bulma started to launch into another tirade when Vegeta griped her hips and settled her across his lap. He then pulled her against him and brushed a kiss against her lips shocking her into submission. She quickly over came her shock and tried to push away from him, but Vegeta just tightened his hold on her as he continued to kiss her. He flicked his tongue against her lips before he slowly pulled away from her. "What was that for," Bulma demanded as she glared at him.  
  
"To shut you up." Bulma started to yell at him again, so he quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her. She tried pushing him away, but her resolve slowly melted and she leaned against him enjoying the sensations he provoked in her. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue before slipping it inside. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands griped her hips. His tongue eagerly explored her mouth before doing battle with hers until they had to separate for air.   
  
Vegeta kissed and flicked his tongue in a teasing motion along her jaw then down her neck, before he moved back up to her lips. He continued his assault on her as his hands began a journey of they're own. Vegeta ran his hands up her sides, stopping at her breasts, he caressed her lightly through her shirt, teasing her, as she tightened her arms around his neck and leaned into his touch. He continued his torture as she responded to his touch.  
  
Vegeta stopped his caress and ran his hands back down to her waist. He kissed Bulma one last time before he pulled away from her, and stood her on her feet. He left out the door, without saying a word, leaving her thoroughly confused and angry. ~ I can't believe that just happened, when did it go from happening in my mind to being real? ~ Bulma stood there a few minutes longer before she pulled herself together and started cleaning up the kitchen. 


	13. Burns and little white towels

A/N: Thanks, Dragon's Moon, Mana Goddess and Freak Monkey for reviewing, ya'll are the best. Sorry no lemon this time, but it is in the next chapter I promise.  
  
// Bond //  
  
~ Thoughts ~  
  
Vegeta was pacing in the GR thinking over the events that happened earlier instead of training. ~ She responded quickly when it happens through the bond and now she is responding well with it physically happening. It won't belong before it's time to complete it. ~ With his thoughts settled, Vegeta walked over to the control panel turned on the GR and started training with the new robots.   
  
Late that night Bulma sat curled up in one of the chairs watching TV after having changed into her nightgown. Her temper having cooled down considerably, she was leaning more toward being confused when Vegeta came in from training. She glanced up at him from over the chair as he walked towards the stairs. As he came closer to her, Bulma took in his condition, and hurried over to examine him, her confusion momentarily forgotten, having seen condition that he was in. He had countless burns on his arms, chest and back.   
  
Vegeta tried to wave her away as she leaned down to look at his wounds, but Bulma ignored him and peered closer. After her examination she stepped back from him, "Vegeta they look pretty bad. Go upstairs, and take a cold shower to cool the burns. I'll be right up with some medicine and bandages."  
  
"I don't need any of your pathetic human remedies. I'll be fine, I've been burned worse before when fighting."  
  
"Don't start with me. Your burns need treating. If you don't let me see to your injuries, I won't fix the bots or the GR again."   
  
Vegeta let out a low growl. He shot a glare at her and tried to look menacing as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll eat a senzu bean."  
  
"Sorry Vegeta but we don't have any, you'll have to make due with my pathetic human remedies."  
  
"Fine just hurry up with it."   
  
Bulma hid a small smile and started to walk away. "Go on to your room, I'll be up in a minute," she called over her shoulder before she took off to get the supplies she needed. After she was gone, Vegeta walked up to his room and into the bathroom muttering about the woman under his breath. He headed over to the shower and pealed off his training shorts, then turned on the cold water, and stepped in. Vegeta flinched as he felt the cold water flow over him.  
  
Bulma walked into his room a few minutes later carrying a large first aide kit. When she heard the shower running, she sat the kit down by his bed, headed over, and knocked on his bathroom door. "Vegeta, are you taking a cool shower like I told you to?" Bulma waited for him to answer but she was greeted with silence as he continued showering so she pounded on his door, "Don't make me come in there."  
  
Bulma could almost see the smirk forming on his lips as he replied, "Come on in if you're so desperate to see me unclothed."  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll pass," Bulma said as her face turned red. She could hear him chuckle at her as she walked over and sat down on his bed. A few minutes later Bulma heard the shower stop and some rustling coming from inside, before Vegeta opened the door and walked out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked at her while she sat there staring at him.  
  
Bulma's eyes traveled up his body as he walked closer, taking in his muscular thighs, the white towel riding low on his hips, his well defined abs and chest, her eyes continued their journey coming to rest on his face. When she seen the smirk on his face, she tore her eyes away from him and blushed furiously. She leaned over and started pulling out the supplies that she needed.  
  
Bulma hurriedly set out the gauze, medicine, scissors and tape, that she would need to dress his wounds within easy reach. Vegeta's smirk widened as he felt her jump slightly, when he brushed against her leg as he sat down beside her. Bulma quickly stood up and went to his bathroom to wash her hands as an excuse to put some distance between them.  
  
Bulma walked back over and sat down on the bed making sure that they were not close enough to touch. She picked up the medicine and started applying it to the burns. She could feel his muscles contracting under his skin as she gently applied the cooling medicine on his chest. ~ Maybe I should down grade the training program when I repair the bots. He wouldn't get hurt as bad or at all. ~ Bulma moved on to his arms and back to repeat the process until all the burns had a generous amount of medicine on them. ~ He would be furious at me if he found out that I did that, it would probably hurt his pride far more then him getting hurt because of the training. ~  
  
Bulma cut several sections of paper tape off and stuck them to the first aid kit. She then picked up a gauze pad and set to work. She carefully covered the wounds and used the tape to hold the gauze in place. 10 minutes later, all the burns were covered; Bulma dropped her supplies down in the kit and stood up. "With your accelerated healing the burns should be gone within a few days." Bulma picked up her box of supplies, and headed out of his room.  
  
Vegeta smirked at her retreating form. When she closed the door behind her; he took his towel off, and flung it through the opened bathroom door. He then moved up on his bed, laid down, and pulled the sheet up to his waist.  
  
Over the next few days Bulma spent her nights treating both Vegeta's new and old burns. But as the days passed they got fewer and less frequent until it stopped all together as Vegeta adjusted to the new bots and became stronger. When Bulma wasn't treating him she stayed confused as he increased his continued behavior toward her and her thoughts that ran along the same line. 


End file.
